


Bite

by elademure



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, Biting, Blood Drinking, Body Caressing, Body Worship, Cults, French Kissing, Hair-pulling, M/M, Neck Kissing, No Canon Setting, Priests, Vampire Hunters, Vampires, lip-biting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 18:48:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17513987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elademure/pseuds/elademure
Summary: Tenzo, an amnesiac vampire hunter, is now under the care of a vampire cult. Kakashi, the vampire who convinced his father Sakumo into sparing Tenzo's life is slowly becoming sick. When the organization that Tenzo was a part of discovers he's with the cult, they take action and eliminate whichever vampire comes in their way. Vampires from other cults are losing their own members and are after Tenzo as well. Little by little Tenzo is gaining his memory and is trying to escape all this, however, there's a favor he has to return.





	1. A Favor Later to be Paid

Such fluorescence and strength couldn't take cover behind the crawling dark mists. The moon shone intimidatingly on the land underneath it like that of the eye of the villain; straight into the spirit of the damned.

Tenzo woke with a start, unsure of why. There was a crushing pain just on one side of his head that came and went in a pattern. He touched his forehead, and as he looked at his fingers, they were painted by thick blood. What had happened for him to get this injury? He sits himself up slowly and gently, the world spun, and he fell back again. Laying flat on his back, he looked up at the night sky. A few trees blocked his view but he still was able to make contact with the moon. He rested for a couple more minutes before sitting up once again, this time to remain sitting up. He looked around, in search for any buildings he can take shelter in, unfortunately, there was no luck.

He finally pushed himself up onto his feet, though his balance was off, he managed to keep himself standing. On the floor was a Bowie knife, the steel was clean and the handle made from wood. Approaching it, the leaves from the trees began to rustle. There was no wind being blown and an animal would have been easy to catch. Tenzo becomes alert and stands still and slowly squats down reaching his arm out for the knife. From behind a tree, two red glowing lights shine and get closer. The mist begins to fade allowing the moonlight to slip through the leaves of the trees. As the red lights begin to get closer, a man steps out from the shadows and into the moonlight. The red was from his eyes and they seemed to have gotten a bit dimmer now. Silver, sleek hair neatly coiffed to reveal a strong, inscrutable face. His red round eyes set wickedly within their sockets. He opened his mouth releasing a visible cold breath. “You there! What are you doing here in the middle of nowhere? May I ask for a name?” The silver-haired man stepped completely into the light, revealing his glowing pale skin, a linear scar across his left eye, and a tiny mole that laid below on his left cheek. Tenzo stared admirably, never has he seen a man look almost unbelievably flawless. Unfortunately, he didn’t respond. “Not much of a talker, are ya?” Still nothing but silence.

“Are you mute?” The silver-haired fellow approaches Tenzo and places his hand under his chin; slowly pushing his fingers up to lift his head up a bit to gently massage his throat. Tenzo moistens up his mouth and finally spits out words. “I actually don’t know what I’m doing here?” Jumping back startled, the other man stares amazed at Tenzo. “Ah! You do speak! That’s fortunate!” Placing a hand on his waist, he tilts his head a bit and smiles. “Well can you tell me your name at least?” Tenzo stood there blank. Nothing was popping into his mind, worrying him on who he was. “I don’t know actually.”

The silver-haired man notices the Bowie knife on the ground and carefully picks it up. Examining it he notices something engraved on the guard. **TENZO YAMATO.** “Do you think this might be your name?”. He hands him the knife and with the first touch Tenzo comes in contact with it, images pop into his mind until he finally hears someone yell out for his name. “Oh yes! Yes, it is!” An unsure smile curved across his face “Call me Yamato if you’d like. “

“Tenzo!” The silver-haired man yells. “I’ll call you Tenzo! I like the sound of it!”

Tenzo stood there puzzled but it seemed to put the other man in a good mood.

“Kakashi.” the man sticks his hand out for a handshake. Tenzo grabs it and shakes it. “Kakashi is what they call me.” Kakashi notices the blood, which is now starting to dry up, on Tenzo’s forehead. “Seems you’ve been hit there. What happened?” Tenzo shrugs, he doesn’t seem to remember anything prior from waking up. “That’s no good. How will you get—” A deeper voice calls out for Kakashi in the distance.

“Kakashi! Son where have you gone to now!” says the anonymous voice.

“Over here!” Kakashi responds.

When the man arrives he looks at Tenzo angrily. He sprints towards him faster than a blink of an eye, gaining a grip on his neck and lifting him off his feet. “What the hell do you think you’re doing to my son! You people don’t get it, do you!” Tenzo gasps for air, not being able to speak nor defend himself. “Father! What’s going on?” Kakashi stands there, eyes wide open, not understanding a single detail on why his father just grabbed this stranger he had just met. “Don’t you get understand son! This here is a hunter! His uniform says it all!” Kakashi examines the clothing on Tenzo. He wore a hooded coat long jacket, which almost looked like a trench coat. The coat was unzipped, so around his waist, he had a belt, on it, a pouch meant for the Bowie knife to be kept in place. His shirt seemed to be made out of leather and the same for his pants. Kakashi noticed one thing about him that was different from other hunters he had encountered. Tenzo looked inexperienced. “What if he’s a rookie!? It seemed like he can’t remember much, so I’d make an educated guess that this was his first night on the hunt and ended being attacked! Probably lost his memory too! He didn’t seem to want to attack me.”

“Kakashi we have to take precautions! This can all be an act, he’ll follow us after!”

“Father trust me on this.” Kakashi’s voice was relaxed, and his father listened to him. He released Tenzo for his grip, knocking him to the floor. Gasping for air, he looked at Kakashi. “What the hell is a hunter? And what do y’all have against them?” His vision began to blur as the wound on his forehead began to bleed more after the impact he gained from falling on the ground. Slowly his eyes shut causing his surroundings to disappear and become quiet.

* * *

The sound of footsteps and yelling is what wakes Tenzo up. Upon waking, Tenzo burrowed himself into the warm, soft sheets. He rubbed the remainders of sleep from his eyes and gazed out at the horizon; its vivid light extended across a rosy sky. He lifted himself up, and the blanket fell wrinkly onto his lap. Looking around, he was in an exotic room. The walls were painted a porcelain shade and they were covered with indistinguishable paintings. The bed, made of cherry wood, and the window were covered with curtains. The curtains were a thick red velvet that hung in generous folds around the mullioned windows and were lined with thick cotton of deepest plum. However, the room was lit by candles. The small flickering flames were his only source of light, it grew dimmer every moment as the wax melted down to its last.

“For fuck sakes, I’ll go check on him now!” There was a voice outside the room, and Tenzo was confident enough to assume it was Kakashi’s. The door flew opened and Kakashi slowly walked in. He stared at Tenzo and smiled, he tried covering the irritable look he had before he had walked in. “You’re awake!” He walks over and sits on the edge of the bed. Tenzo carefully moved his leg, giving some space for him. “We patched you up, no need to thank us. Actually, thank a girl named Rin. She’ll appreciate it.” Tenzo touches his head and realizes it’s wrapped in bandages.

The candles all finally burn out. “Well, it looks like you slept for quite a long time.”

“How long?” Tenzo asks.

“Almost two days.”

“Two days!”

“Almost.” Kakashi gets closer and touches the bandages from Tenzo’s head. “I think these are squeezing your head a bit, you don’t seem to listen well.”

Tenzo pushes his hand away and pouts. He’s being treated as a child by a man who looks younger than him. “Say, Kakashi is it? How old are you?” Kakashi raises an eyebrow and places his hand to his face into a thinking position. “Well if you’re asking my actual age then I’m beyond four hundred but if you’re asking when I stopped growing, then my mid-twenties. Probably late twenties.”

“Four hundred!”

“Beyond four hundred. You don’t listen do ya?”

“No no, that’s not what I meant. How can you be four hundred yet look so young? And how did I get here? Where are we exactly? Before I blacked out, that man you called father mentioned me being a hunter? What’s that?”

“Calm down there. That’s why I’m here. We’re gonna take you to the others for we can question you and see what you can remember.”

“Remember? Are you saying I lost my memory?”

“Perhaps. You didn’t seem to have remembered your name when I asked you.”

Tenzo falls back onto the pillow causing pain to his head. “Careful!” Kakashi quickly crawls on top making sure Tenzo didn’t hurt himself. “Rin would be so mad if she knew her time and work went to waste.” 

Grabbing his arm, Kakashi pulls Tenzo back up. He gets off the bed and heads towards a door which happens to be a closet. “Pick anything from here, and I’ll meet you outside. But please don’t take too long, I don’t need another scolding from father.” He leaves a key on the dresser by the door and before he heads out, he turns and looks at Tenzo. “Also, you later will be needed to pay me back. I won’t tell you exactly what but just keep in mind if it wasn't for me and your amnesia, you would have been mine and my father’s dinner.” He leaves with a smirk and shuts the door behind him. He leaves Tenzo in question, not knowing what he meant by dinner _._

 


	2. Identifying Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tenzo has finally awaken and everything around him makes any sense. Meeting new people and friends of Kakashi's, they finally come out and tell him what they are.

Tenzo walked not too far behind Kakashi, he didn’t want to stand next to him, he felt comfortable where he was. The two were awfully quiet, and the word ‘dinner’ kept echoing in Tenzo’s mind. The walls of the halls had other indistinguishable paintings, almost the same as the room he was in. They begin to approach an elevator and the doors open. A man, dressed firmly in a collared shirt tucked into nice dress pants, got out and held the door for them. Once they all were settled in, the doors closed. On the inside, the doors were mirrors, and Tenzo saw their reflection, however, Kakashi and the other man seemed to have nothing in their eye sockets. “Hey, uh Kakashi?” Kakashi notices that he wants to question his reflection and remains quiet. The other man approaches Kakashi from behind and places his hand on his shoulder. Leaning in, he whispers into his ear. “Does the fleshy not know what we are?” Kakashi slightly turns his head and looks at the man. “My father and I were planning on telling him once he woke up.” The man steps back crossing his arms in front of him and looks back giving Tenzo an uncomfortable smile. “Seems like he’s quite a snack.” Kakashi eyes widen and automatically snaps back, standing in between the man and Tenzo. “He’s off limits. According to my father, if he doesn’t gain any memories back then we’ll come up with a negotiation on what do with him. But if he does, or gains very little then we’ll see how useful he can become of us.”

The elevator bell chimes and the floor radar reads zero **.** Tenzo looks back at the man but tries to hide any emotions revealing fear, and quickly walks out the elevator. They’ve entered a tunnel. “Don’t run away like that. So rude of you.” Kakashi holds the other man back and walks in front of him, keeping his eyes locked on Tenzo. “Oh c’mon Kakashi. Your father isn’t serious about having a fleshy running around the mansion is he?”

“Listen Obito, he didn’t try anything to harm us or anything. It’s best if we preserve him.”

“For what? A fleshy can’t help us with anything but hunger!”

“There are other prey out there that we can feast on. As I said before, hands off.”

The man, Obito, sighs with disgust and pushes forward, bumping Kakashi’s shoulder and knocking Tenzo to his bottom. The man seems to vanish in plain sight as if windblown dust. “What strength! Didn’t feel like he used much force but he sure got me falling on my ass.” Kakashi bends down, tending to Tenzo’s wound, making sure nothing got hurt or bruised. He then lends him a hand lifting him up to his feet. “Yeah, sorry ‘bout that. Not everyone is excited that you’re here.”

Tenzo looks at Kakashi and then to the floor. Images, like when he touched the Bowie knife, popped into his mind.

_“Oh come one! You can’t let someone like him join the team can you!” A man yells. “He’s only a child! Plus he doesn’t seem like he’s capable of handling those monster, his first night will be him pissing his pants or even worse becoming their meal! We don’t want someone like him here sir!” Another man, wearing an eye patch punches the other, knocking him down. Continually beating him until he can speak no words and his body fidgets. “Someone like this child will come in hand. Isn't that right, Yamato?”_

A pain struck Tenzo’s head making him feel light headed. “Yeah, I get that a lot.”

“Did you remember something?” Kakashi keeps his hand behind Tenzo’s back helping him keep his stance.

“Yeah, something from my childhood I think.”

Kakashi stares at him for a few seconds, grabbing his chin, he pulls Tenzo’s head to face him. “Are you capable of remembering that when we get to our destination?”

“I-I think so?” Tenzo wasn’t confident enough yet he tried to replay the image over and over again making sure it didn’t leave his head. His eyes were locked on Kakashi’s eyes, getting a clear reflection of himself. He saw the bandages wrapped around his head and dark spots under his eyes. “Was there any more of my belongings scattered around the floor where you found me?” Kakashi looks up and rolls his eyes around a bit and then shrugs. “I’m not sure. But my father did send a search team last night to see if we could find anything else that may belong to you.”

Kakashi looks up ahead and continues his walk ”We’re not too far from the doors, just a few more minutes and we’ll be at our destination. If anything pops to your mind, let me know as soon as possible”

Tenzo looks around and doesn’t see anything he’ll call nice home furniture. “Where exactly are we?” Tenzo remembers the floor panel indicator and remembers there was no number. “Are we on some secret floor?”

Kakashi drops his head back and lets out a loud cackle that echoes throughout the tunnel. He shakes his head and continues to laugh. “Do you seriously think we’re that high tech? We’re more ancient than modern.”

“So? Where are we?”

“Underground.”

Tenzo’s eyes widen to the sound of that. “Wait you’re telling me we’re beneath the ground?” Tenzo runs ahead of Kakashi and stares at the ceiling then observes the tunnel. The walls are made of concrete bricks. Spider webs are formed around the corners of the tunnel and the floors have so many scattered cracks. “You’ve never seen an underground tunnel before?” Kakashi laughs at Tenzo’s amazement.

“I mean, no, not really. Not that I can remember.”

There’s a loud thud up ahead the tunnel and it catches both their attentions. “What was that?” Tenzo asked. Kakashi’s eyes grew wide and they began to shine brighter than they were. He was alert, like a dog when they stare out of unease. “If you don’t mind, can we maybe power walk.” Tenzo didn’t know exactly what went through Kakashi’s head, but he began to feel an apprehension as well.

They reach the end of  the tunnel, where two large metal doors await them. On one side of the doors, there’s a wall statute. A woman whose body extends to the door. She’s reaching for something, her face has been sculpted with tears and sadness, and there seems to be a stave piercing her chest. On the other side, there’s a man sculpted. His body is crouched over, and he’s cradling something in his arms. His face is hardly detectable but the sculptor tried to incorporate sadness into this man as well. Tenzo examines both sculptures but doesn’t say a word, he looks at Kakashi. Kakashi smiles and places his hand on the woman’s face “This won’t be the last piece of art you’ll see, the host of this place is an artist, and he usually does this express his emotions.”

“Is he the same person who created the paintings from the hall and that room I was in?”

“No. But he does have a special link to that person. That’s another story for another day. Shall we go in?”

Before he could answer, Kakashi pushes the door without the female sculpture, and a loud creak screams out of it. The tunnel gets lit by the light that escapes through the door, however, the light blinds Kakashi. Covering his eyes with his arm, he walks in waving the other. “Hey! Sorry I’m late!” Tenzo walks behind him, examining the room.

 _A library? Or is this a conference room?_ Tenzo thinks to himself. The room is extremely wide and big, bigger than the room he woke up in. Bookshelves line up, one right next to the other, against the walls. In the center, there are more bookshelves, however, they’re smaller than the ones on the wall. Closer to him, in front of the center bookshelves, are tables, with scientific equipment. Tubes, microscopes, chemicals, and tools are laid across on them. Kakashi walks towards the back of the bookshelves, where a long table with a few colleagues await for him. On the table, papers are spread all over, and there is a bag with items spilling out of it laying across the center.

“You’re late son.” It’s the man that attacked Tenzo who speaks first. “Took you awhile to wake up didn’t it sir?” Tenzo nods but doesn’t say a word, he keeps his distance far and stays behind Kakashi. Sitting in a chair, is Obito, staring cold at both of the men. “I know, we got into some trouble.” Kakashi looks directly back at Obito and his face becomes expressionless, “Someone couldn’t keep his appetite down and threw a tantrum.”

“I just don’t see the point to this, how can we trust a fleshy?” Obito snaps back, he leans back in his chair, arms crossed. “These people are hunters against are kind. So what if he lost his memories, what if he gains them back, what if he remembers some sort of mission he needs to carry which is to exterminate someone in this cult, or listen to this, the host! Think about that!”

“Obito!” A girl sitting in front of him gasps. Short brown hair and crystal brown eyes. Her skin seems to be more tinted than Kakashi’s, her cheeks are tinted with a rose color. Everything of her seems to fragile but so gentle. “How can you such things. If Kakashi and the Lord himself trust this man, I think what we, or at least you, can do the same.”

“Rin, don’t tell me you’re trust him too?”

“He’s a man suffering from amnesia, how can he hurt us at this point.” Obito sits back up ferociously, extending his arm across the table, and pointing towards Tenzo. “This man may have a links to whoever, he may be faking this whole amnesia fuckery. Remember what happened to your parents?”

“Obito enough!” Another man sitting at the table yells. He seems to have a better athletic build than Kakashi and Obito but it can’t compare to that of Kakashi’s father. “A man can’t fake amnesia for as long as he has up to this point. The majority of the time he has been here, he was basically in a two day coma. You can’t fake a coma.”

Obito looks around the table and scoffs. “At least try to live with it for now Obito.” Rin reaches her arm out to grab his, she holds his hand, and the tension that Obito had on his back had been released. He closes his eyes, and speaks but this time his voice is gentle and full of confidence. “Carry on my Lord.”

Kakashi’s father walks over to Tenzo, he slightly pushes Kakashi aside, and sticks out his hand. Tenzo grabs it, yet trembles shier down his spine to his hand. “Afraid are you? I’m sorry about how I approached you. My name’s Sakumo. Lord Sakumo to the young ones of this cult. I’m not sure if he has told you yet, but Kakashi is my son.” Releasing his grip from Sakumo, Tenzo slips his hands into the jacket he had chosen from the closet. “I can see the resemblance.” Sakumo looks at Kakashi, who greets him with a wink and a smirk. He looks back at Tenzo and sighs. The visible cold breath leaves from his mouth, the same as it did with Kakashi. “Can you both take a seat. Everyone at the table if you may, introduce yourselves. Keep it short and simple.” Kakashi guides Tenzo to a chair and sits right next to him. To the right of Kakashi is the edge of the table, where Sakumo is standing. To his left, excluding Tenzo, are three more people. They go in order introducing themselves.

“Hello, I’m Rin.”

“It’s Genma.”

“Might Gai, but call me Gai if you’d like.”

On the opposite side are 4 people Obito, a man and two women. Obito remains silent.

“I’m Anko.”

“My name is Kurenai and this here is Asuma.” This lady has long black hair and her eyes seem to be more of an apple red than those of Kakashi’s. She points at man sitting next to her, he had just finished smoking a cigarette.

“Finally since everyone is here—”

“Where’s Lord Dai?” Kakashi interrupts.

Sakumo sighs, grabbing a chair from behind, he drags it towards himself and sits. “He was the one I sent to search for any of… I’m sorry may I get your name.”

“Yamato, Tenzo Yamato. I prefer Yamato.”

“Thank you. Dai went in search for Yamato’s items. He came in this morning and brought that bag you see there.”

Asuma slides the bag towards Tenzo and grabs the papers handing them over to Kakashi. Looking down on the papers, he chokes and quickly turns to his father. He lowered his voice and his head, “Ain’t this the same organization that killed—” Sakumo nods.

Kakashi looks back at Tenzo and grabs his bag. Searching in it, he pulls out many weapons including some torture weapons. There’s a bounty book, and as he opened it up, there are many images with men and women having their faces crossed off. Kakashi recognizes these people and shuts the book quickly. Tenzo wasn't inexperienced, his name was known for the assassination of many friends and acquaintances of these people. “Tenzo, you told me you somewhat remembered something on our way here. What was it?”

“I don’t think it be much of help, but I remember something from my childhood. I believe some man wasn’t too happy I was being part of some sort of group, but then this man with this eye protection approached me, I believe it was some sort of eye patch. Maybe I mistaken, but that was about it.”

“Eye patch?” Genma whispers. “Tell me, Yamato? Was there anything else you can remember, specifically about this man.”

Tenzo shakes his head and sighs. “Unfortunately I don’t.”

Genma stands from the table and begins to grab his things. “Where are you going?” Sakumo asks.

“It’s _that_ organization isn’t it? If it is, I think I’ve heard of a man recently who’s been trying to create some genocide against us vamps. I’ll further look into and see what I can find, would it be alright if I’m excused?” Sakumo nods his head, and Genma departs his table. Tenzo looks at everyone with a quizzical look. “Did he say _us vamps_? As in vampires?”

No one says a word but they all give Kakashi a glare. “You guys aren’t vampires, right? Vampires don’t exist.” Sakumo looks around the table and stands up. He collects every item and hands them over to Anko. “Do me a favor and keep this in the quarantine. Everyone else you are excused, Kakashi and I will stay here and we’ll try to answer Yamato’s questions as best as we can.”

After everyone departs, Sakumo slides down his chair, crosses his legs and arms, sways his head back, and then finally releases the cold breath again. "This isn't going to be easy and maybe this may spark your memory." Tenzo looks at Kakashi then back at Sakumo. Kakashi puts his feet up in the table and groans, "God I feel like we're giving him the  _talk,_ you know about sex ed, right?" Tenzo slowly turns his body and stares at him for a while. "I lost my memory and a few knowledge but I'm pretty sure I already know what I need to know about that." Kakashi looks at his father and shrugs "Whenever you're ready, Pops!"

 


	3. No Joke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tenzo's adventure in the mansion (somewhat)

Tenzo sat there confused, not knowing if what had just been said is true or not. He looked at Kakashi, who was looking at him with no expression, then to his father, who seemed a lot more worried than Kakashi. “I don’t get it, so you’re telling me that you people have been living a long time maybe for thousands of years. And I, someone who your people seem to be afraid of, is a hunter who eliminates you, vampires. None of that makes any sense.” Kakashi sighed, dropping his head onto his hands. He looked at his father, who shrugged in response. Nothing was connecting in Tenzo’s mind, he had hoped he’d gain answers on why he was there or how he ended up injured in the forest. “How am I a threat to you? Don’t you people eat me? Aren’t you people a threat to me?” Tenzo got up from his chair, pacing back and forth. He was surrounded by people, who by any chance, can take him up as a meal. “That’s what you meant by dinner, wasn’t it! That Obito guy can rip my head off any day now, and I’m a threat?!” Kakashi stood up from his chair, placing both hands on the table, leaning forward giving a look which scares Tenzo. “Listen, actually, first of all, we don’t eat people we simply suck their blood. Second, the organization you are part of a highly skilled hunters who have killed more vampires more than we have killed you fleshies. Lastly, we aren’t here to harm you. Last time I checked we saved your ass so I suggest not to start getting paranoid.”

“What the hell is a fleshy anyways?”

“It’s a slur we use for you humans.” Sakumo interrupts.

“A slur? So I’ve been called a slur this whole time by that Obito guy? Funny.”

Kakashi slides his hand through his hair, ruffling a bit once he reaches the back. “His name is just Obito. Plus it’s not as worse as being called a pale corpse. It’s not nice to reminded that we’re the dead.”

Tenzo sits back in his chair and looks at Sakumo, shaking his head hinting he needs to know more. “We’ll protect you. As long as you don’t show yourself out there, you’ll be fine.”

“Show myself? To who?”

“The cults,” Kakashi speaks, sounding worried than he was before “We are one cult, there are others. Some who are very accepting to humans like you and some who are very repulsed by your kind. If any of those cults were to know that we vampires were keeping a fleshy alive for our personal use, then not only will you be in danger, but so will our people.” Tenzo sunk in his chair. He was trapped, he couldn’t escape these people but at the same time, he wasn’t able to escape due to the threat that lurked outside. “Listen Yamato. I promise you that your safety will be granted.” Sakumo gave a Tenzo a smiling giving him some reassurance. “Is there anything else I should know?”

Kakashi looked at Sakumo then back to him. “Whatever those stupid vampire novels depict about us isn’t true. No, we aren’t easily killed by garlic, a wooden stake, the sunlight, holy water, and so on. No, we do not sparkle. We just gain a terrible sunburn if we stay in the sun for too long and we are sorta what you call an insomniac.”

“So what you’re saying is that y’all are immortal?”

“No. We can die, I just explained that your organization has killed more vampires than we killed humans. I just won’t tell you how since your memory is gone and I’ll like to keep that information forgotten.”

Kakashi walked behind Sakumo and placed his hands on his shoulders, winking at Tenzo. “This here is the host, the leader of this cult, my father, and the man who gave you this hospitality. We’ll keep you updated or if you have any questions we are more likely to answer them. I will now be departing as I promised Gai to help him out with something.” Kakashi slides his hands off and walks off disappearing behind the bookshelf. Tenzo looks at Sakumo and he gives off a nervous laugh. “Is that really your son?”

“Sadly yes, but he’s a great kid. Just odd.”

The word kid shocked Tenzo yet he was able to laugh it off.

* * *

 

Tenzo was above ground, walking in one of the halls of the fourth floor, so he thought. This place was large and the halls were like a maze. He had trouble finding his room. He didn’t know where to find the kitchen on the first floor, yet somehow he found a larger library in the third. He discovered a medical section of the mansion and ended up finding the butcher area. On the second floor, he discovered a living room area and a few rooms that contained artwork and others that contained training equipment. It took him until the end of the day to find his room. He searched for a light switch instead of using candles. He found one hiding near the mirror of his dresser. He threw himself on top of his bed striking pain on his head. He had forgotten that he had an injury there. “Well, I guess I’m just stuck here, not knowing nor understanding anything at all.” Tenzo remembered how Sakumo called Kakashi ‘kid’ he laughed at the thought of it. He wondered if his parents thought of him as a kid. More images of his childhood flashed in his mind, none showing anything about his family. Was Tenzo alone from the start? That’s when he remembered, he had no family.

A knock on the door got Tenzo to his feet quick. He went to open the door and there stood Rin in front of him. “Hello!” she said enthusiastically. “Were you sleeping? I didn’t wake you did I?” She covered her mouth with her hands surprised at the thought that she may have disturbed her guest. “No, you’re cool. Thanks for bandaging my head.” Tenzo laughs.

“You’re welcome.” Rin steps into his doorstep and Tenzo watches her confused. He thought vampires had to be invited in before entering a place, then again, he remembered Kakashi telling him to drop all those stereotypes that were associated with vampires. She sits on his bed looking around and lays back. “I hope Obito didn’t scare you back there.”

“Scare me, pfft no.” Tenzo sarcastically remarks.

“Oh c’mon no need to be a tough guy around me! I know it’s probably scary not remembering anything prior to your finding and maybe it’s scary being around us, but you’ll fit in soon!” Rin sat back up smiling brightly. Tenzo sat next to her and smiled back. “I don’t think so. I mean is it actually true that you’re all vam-”

“Yep! Here look!” Rin interrupts, leaning in close pointing to a fang. “These are my bad girls, THEY can rip through anything! Of course, I don’t _actually_ rip through things but when venison is served for dinner, these girls sink right in”

Tenzo and Rin both laugh hysterically which causes Obito to storm in with Gai held by the wrist. “Hey! What do you think you’re doing!” Obito yells, his cheeks face redder than a tomato.

“Jealousy hits like a charm,” says Gai from behind.

Rin sighs and gets up from the bed. “I’ll see you later! Nice talking to you!” Rin grabs Obito by his wrist and pulls him out of the room. “Thanks again!” Tenzo waves at Rin before she turns a corner disappearing with Obito. Gai places a hand on his shoulder and chuckles. “Listen here bud, I know she’s cute but that’s kinda Obito’s girl.” Tenzo’s eyes widen and he jumps back. He waves his hands in front of him trying to shake any mixed signals that he may have given. “No, it’s not like that!” Gai laughs hard enough for him to cross his arms around his abdominal area. “I’m kidding. Obito just has a crush on her but it’s nothing official. The only thing official around here is Asuma and Kurenai.”

“Weren’t you with Kakashi?” Tenzo said a bit annoyed.

“Yep! But he left to do some of his own business. I was supposed to tell you that dinner is served in five minutes so if you’d like I can escort you there.”

Tenzo nodded and followed Gai as his guide. “Can you do me a favor and see if you have a map of this place. They both laugh at the joke as Tenzo implies he’s gotten lost around this place. “Don’t worry my friend, you’ll memorize this place in no time. I got lost here as well.”

On their way to the dining room, Gai explains each floor and what hall everything is in. The first floor contains everything a regular house would contain such as the kitchen, dining rooms, laundry rooms, the butcher room, and so on. The second floor included a lot more rooms for the people of the place to sleep in or just do their everyday hobbies. That is where his own room was located. The third floor contained a lot of academics, records, secret documentation rooms. It is why there was a medical section to this place as well for another library. This floor contains smaller labs and conference rooms compared to the underground room. The fourth floor was more secretive. Hardly anyone goes to that floor unless it was to be Sakumo, Kakashi, or someone noble enough that the two allowed to be up there. It is where Sakumo’s room was located. Kakashi’s room was still located on the second floor but he spent a lot of his time on the fourth when he wasn’t busy.

They arrive at one of the dining rooms located in the first floor where everyone had waited for them. The walls were covered with a shimmering gold paper and in the middle of the ceiling above the carved oak table was a candelabra. Down the center of the table was a runner with a Celtic design woven in gold and green into the fabric itself. The polished silver cutlery was heavy to the hand and shone brightly in the early evening light. At each place stood a tall empty wine glass and there were beautifully folded napkins to match the runner. The food had already been served but the steam indicated that it was fresh from the pots.

Tenzo sat next to Obito and right beside him was an empty chair for Kakashi, who had not arrived yet. The servers pour a thick red liquid in everyone’s glass beside Tenzo’s, they end up offering him water. Sakumo enters with a man who looks identical to Gai except this man has a mustache and his body seems to be more built. They walk over to Tenzo, Sakumo sits beside the empty chair where Kakashi is meant to sit and the other man sits beside Gai in front of Sakumo. “Yamato this is Might Dai, Gai’s father. My right-hand man.” Dai nods and smiles before waving and saying hello. Sakumo looks at the chair and signals a server to come over. He whispers something in the woman’s ear and she nods and exits the room. Gai leans in forward whispering to Tenzo. “Sometimes if you encounter Kakashi it’s best to not engage in conversation.” Obito overhears and joins in. “You’ll notice it it’s usually when he looks like he’s been crying.”

“Crying?” Tenzo asked.

“There’s no need to know about why he cries,” Sakumo interrupts “Just don’t try to comfort him or engage it’s best.”

“Other than that you’ll be fine!” yells Asuma sinking his fangs into a lamb leg.

“Man, can you ever not yell on the table?” Gemma says.

“You got a problem!” Asuma speaks with his mouth stuffed.  
“Asuma,” Kurenai warns.

Anko was quietly eating before a server added a basket of biscuits to the table. She quickly started pulling out one by one, the hill becoming smaller. “Hey! There are other people in this table!” Genma yells.

“Why are you always yelling?” Kurenai says.  
“Who cares I grabbed them first so their mine.” Anko snaps

Rin sighs and turns her over to the side where Tenzo and the rest sit. “That proves you don’t have to be afraid of us.” Tenzo laughs yet he can sense the heat of Obito’s eyes sting his cheek, literally. “What the hell!?” Tenzo yells in pain grabbing his cheek feeling a tiny blister build up. “Oh I’m sorry did that hurt?” Obito mocks

Rin gives Obito the eye and he mumbles under his breath and looks away.”I’ll take a look at that after dinner.” Rin smiles.

“Hey man! Where your ass been?” Genma randomly speaks. Everyone looks over to his direction and sees Kakashi arms around Genma. “Busy with dumb shit again.”

“You really need to stop that.” Kakashi kisses the head of Genma and he pushes him off. They both laugh and Kakashi walks over to his seat and sets himself in. His eyes were red and puffy, his voice seemed to be stuffy and there seem to have been dried tears on his cheeks. Tenzo tried everything he can but couldn’t help but stare. The man that seemed goofy with his father had been hurting. Kakashi turned to look at Tenzo, who rapidly turned the other way. “Never seen a grown man cry?” Tenzo remained quiet and stayed staring at his food. Obito took a big drink from his glass before sighing and whispering under his voice. “This sure got awkward.” Rin kicks him under the table. Tenzo finally speaks but his voice seems confident than expected. “I’ve seen grown men cry. I think. Nothing wrong with it.”

Sakumo eyes widen and Kakashi had a triggered look in his eyes. “Oh, is that so?”

“Yep.”

“Dude shut up,” Obito says next to him.

“You remember what I am right?”

Tenzo nods and smirks “And I recall that I was told that I was a hunter.”

Might Dai drops his fork and leans in towards Sakumo. He quickly glances over to Tenzo and then to Sakumo. “I like this man. Tough.” Sakumo looks at him, raising a hand before shaking his hand.

“Sure got comfortable with that thought haven’t you?”

“Apparently this isn’t a joke.” Tenzo looks at everyone around the table. Everyone with blank expressions not knowing what is going to said next. “So what if you guys are bloodsucking humans. You’re trying to help me gain my memories right? So I’ll put my trust in you.”

The table went quiet for a split second. Everyone looking at each other with smiles on their faces. Their eyes transferring messages with one another. “Well looks like the fleshy here has earned some respect.” Obito snarks.

Sakumo leans back in his chair to look around Kakashi and at Tenzo. “Welcome to our cult Yamato. The pleasure is ours. It’ll take some time but you’ll get your memory back soon.”

Kakashi looks away and stares down at his lamb leg, it’s slight but still obvious, he was smiling.

“Try to get used to our way of living tough.” Sakumo continues.

Tenzo nods smiling back before sitting straight and digging right into his lamb leg. Many thoughts spun in his head. He’d be living with vampires until his memory came back meaning he’ll see what they do to survive. He’ll probably see more gore than he had prior to his injury. However, what Obito said made him feel more confident. What he considered his predators are going to be his allies.


	4. Drunk Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tenzo comes across the gang drunk and learns a few new things.

It’s been over a week and Tenzo has figured out the halls to this place and the tension between the rest of the members of the cult has calmed down. Tenzo was getting psychotherapy with Kurenai at least three times a week, sometimes four if Sakumo insisted it. Kakashi was able to do research and figured out that Tenzo had retrograde amnesia. He would usually tag along with Kurenai and see if he could help in any way. Unfortunately, as of now, Tenzo hasn’t remembered anything. Today was a day off from therapy and he usually spent days off in his room either reading or attempting his own type of therapy. There will be times where Rin would come to see him or invite him to join the rest of the gang. There’s only been one thing on Tenzo’s mind ever since his finding: what was the date?  
Tenzo was laying in his bed reading The Catcher in the Rye when he remembered that he’d been wanting to know the date. He threw the book off to the side and immediate jumped himself up and off the bed.

He figured out that the second floor had more living rooms than the first and they each were labeled with either alpha, beta, gamma, sigma, and eta. He found this odd since the dining rooms downstairs were named after Romanian cities, of course, there were only three.  
Alpha was the largest living room on the second floor and it was the most common one everyone usually hung out in so he went on is way there. Kakashi had the second largest room and it was the most distinguishable due to the exterior wall of his room having the most paintings randomly organized on it, some even overlapped. Tenzo walked by it, it was quiet. Kakashi was either in Alpha, the fourth floor, or somewhere with his father. He was hardly spotted.  
When Tenzo arrived at Alpha he spotted Obito swaying around almost as if he were tipsy. He walked in even more and spotted Genma laid across the sofa with a glass of wine in his hand, Gai was hunched over on the floor, probably passed out, and Asuma was sitting on a recliner, arms nicely resting on the arms of the chair. He had a cigar in his mouth freshly lit.

“Wrong timing?” Tenzo asked.

“Yamato! Buddy come o’vr here!” Gai hiccuped still hunched over on the floor.

Tenzo didn’t know what to do but stand. Asuma laughed and signaled him to walk over an empty chair near the sofa Genma was laying at. Tenzo took notice and sat where he was assigned. “Listen here bud,” Gai crawled over to him “This is totally natural for us. I mean you surely have gotten drunk before!” Tenzo shrugged and pointed at his head reminding him of his amnesia. “Oh shit man! I’m sorry I forgot!”

Rin walked in with Anko and both of them stared blankly at all the intoxicated men. “You guys didn’t give Yamato booze did ya?” Rin sounded worried. She was mostly his nurse. Making sure his injury was taking care of and so on. “Of course we didn’t!” Obito shrieks walking over Tenzo wrapping an arm around his neck. “Why would I hurt such a nice man like that.” he continues smacking the back of his head.  
“Can you not,” Tenzo mumbled his breath, pushing away Obito’s hand away from his head. Tenzo’s injury hasn’t fully healed so any impact still caused some pain to him. “Our Lord already told you about drinking Obito,” Anko says behind Rin, walking over to the coffee table grabbing a bottle of whiskey and pouring her some.

“But it’s Sunday I have the right to drink!” Obito whined.

A bell rang inside of Tenzo’s head and he immediately shouted. “Hey! I actually wanted to ask something!” Everyone looked at him in silence waiting for him to continue. “I… I was wondering what was the date y’all found me and what date it is today.” Rin looked at him confused then she looked at Obito before dropping her head and sighing in disbelief. “Obito was supposed to get you a calendar. I’m sorry. Come with me and I’ll let you know.” Before Tenzo got up from his chair Kakashi appeared at the doorway and saw everyone there. His cheeks turned bright red and he pouted his lips. He was squinting his eyes towards Tenzo as if he was marking him as his rival. “How is it that the new guy gets invited to a sober party and I’m not!” He ends up running to the sofa, jumping onto Genma’s wasted body. He jumps up and a bit of wine spit up drools out of his mouth. “Yo what the hell man! I was dreaming of some sweet d-” Kakashi ends up smacking his cheek softly before he finishes his sentence. “Listen Genny we got a child in the room, keep it clean.”

“I was gonna say deers man.”

Kakashi looked over to Tenzo and smiled at him. Even though Kakashi was hardly seen around this place, he certainly has hung out a lot with Tenzo. He wouldn’t claim him as his only company but Tenzo did enjoy hanging out with Kakashi. Pretty much due to reasons of him being his savior and as well, well his father did put him in charge of Tenzo. They both seemed to be staring at each other for quite some time before Asuma broke the silence by swirling a glass of whiskey, making the ice clink against the glass. “Stop being creepy Kakashi, let the poor boy breathe.”

Tenzo looked over to Asuma then back to Kakashi who still had been looking him. “Why do you guys consider me a boy or kid or anything related to a child. I’m a grown man.” Kakashi tilted his head and that smile of his became a smirk. “What makes you think you’re a grown man?”

“Well one my voice is deep and two the size of my balls and penis says it all,” answers Tenzo.

“Woah champ!” Genma says below Kakashi.

“Man said penis? Just say dick!” Obito drunkenly says.

“Confident with his size,” says Asuma smirking before inhaling another puff of the cigar.

“I don’t believe this,” Gai says on the ground trying to pick himself up but failing just to crash onto the floor again. Kakashi had his eyes wide open, amazed to what had been spoken. He looked back to Rin and Anko, both were bright red but Anko was more amused compared to Rin who was trying to hide her face with her hands. Kakashi looked back to Tenzo and gave a small scoff. “Just because you have a big dick doesn’t mean you’re not a child.”

“He’s twenty-six,” Rin quickly interrupts hoping the topic will change, the redness had now started to calm down, “It said so in his organization's ID which thanks to Might Dai came in super handy.”

“Twenty-six? Dude, you’re the age I stopped aging.” Genma sounded worn out by this point, the booze finally started getting to him. Kakashi got up from his ‘chair’ and walked over to Tenzo. He stood in front of him for a few seconds and then squatted down to look up to him. “Twenty-six you say? So you are a grown man.” Kakashi immediately got himself up and walked to the doorway, before exiting he turned back and pointed at Tenzo “You and I are going to do something tomorrow whether you like it or not. I’ll just need my father’s permission. I’ll be back in thirty” After he left the room there was a silence. The drinkers in the room all continued to talk vehemently, casting uneasy glances. Rin finally spoke up saying she’ll be back with a calendar and a clock for Tenzo. Obito kept looking at Gai for some reason, his hands were shaking and he was afraid to speak. Gai remained quiet for a long time before that visible breath was released from his mouth. “What does he want to do with you?” He got up, for once, and stumbled his was to the doorway. He turned around and looked at everyone, his eyes weren’t visible but Tenzo felt some sort of raging aura coming from him. He stood at the doorway for a while and right before he left a growl seemed to have slipped his lips.

“Uh.. is there something I should know?” Tenzo asked.

“Gai’s gay.” Genma randomly blurts out “Ex-lover of Kakashi.”

“Ex-lover? Ex-lover!” Tenzo jaw was hanging. “Wait you’re telling me Kakashi’s gay as well?” Tenzo was surprised by then he felt the heat growing in his cheeks. He roughly shook his head before anyone noticed, so he thought. “No. He said once ages ago and when I say ages ago I mean ages ago that he swung both ways. It was very vague though.” Obito adds on.

Rin finally comes back with a calendar and a small gold analog clock that’ll fit perfectly on top of Tenzo’s dresser. She noticed Gai had left but perhaps she already knew the reasoning. Genma finally got up from the sofa, walking unbalanced towards the doorway. “I’m gonna head out, probably rest this head of mine or something. My head sure does hurt.” Asuma gets up and walks behind him, placing one arm on Genma’s back and the other reaching for his arm so he can wrap around his own neck. “I’ll probably take him to his room since I don’t think he’ll reach it on time.”

“I can handle myself.” Genma blurted before belching.

“Apparently you can’t handle the amount of alcohol you consume,” Asuma replied sounding almost like an elder brother.

“Leave me alone you pig!” At this point, Genma was still drunk and wasn’t aware of what he was saying. Asuma placed him on his back carrying him out of the room to his own, he waved goodbye to everyone before exiting. Soon after, Anko left as well.  
Obito, Rin, and Tenzo remained in the room. Each giving glances at one another not knowing what. The silence broke once Obito began to mysteriously laugh. “Yamato thinks Kakashi’s hot!”

Tenzo quickly looked over to Obito and got up from his chair. He waved his hands in front of him and shook his head wildly. His cheeks had burned hot. “What makes you think that!” He quickly turned to Rin, who was smiling for an apparent reason, waving his hands at her. “He’s drunk Rin! A little too drunk!”

“Ha! That just proves it,” Obito remarks “You were blushing when you questioned if Kakashi was into guys! Meaning you may have happy if he was! Admit it, you have a crush on Kakashi!”

Rin quickly ran, jumping over the sofa and getting real close to Tenzo’s face. He arched his back trying to avoid any actual with Rin. Obito smacked his hand across Tenzo’s face, pushing back into his chair. “Careful man.”

“Do you really like Kakashi?” Rin asked, her voice sounded hopeful.

“No!” Tenzo yelled.

“Don’t lie. It’s obvious. He may like you too.” Obito says trying to get Tenzo caught in his trap. “Why else would he want to do something with you tomorrow?”

“Because he may want to help me get my memory back?” Tenzo questioned.

“Oh c’mon! I can see it.” Rin says “Y’all look cute together. Brunette and silver, odd match but cute.”

“Vampire and former vampire hunter, an even odder match.” Tenzo didn’t seem to happy about it. His voice had a sad tone to it as if he hated admitting they were opposites.

“Oh, so you do like him?” Obito sat on the sofa facing Tenzo. Rin at beside him. “Maybe it’s because I’ve hung out with him too much. Or maybe he’s just attractive.” Tenzo shrugged his shoulder, finally bending over to the coffee table pouring a glass of whiskey. He chugged it down in one swallow making a face as if he’d never had alcohol before.

“Why are you both interested anyway?”

“Well, we’ve known Kakashi the longest.” Rin asked, turning over to Obito before sliding her hand in his hair. “We know things the others don’t. Not many people are interested to Kakashi, so it’s actually fascinating that someone is.”

“Even if it’s fleshy?”

“Hey don’t call yourself that! I’m only allowed to call you that!” Obito laughed later to be smacked in the head by Rin.

“Yep! Even fleshies.”

There’s a knock at the doorway and it was Kakashi. He was walking, heading towards the recliner that Asuma was in. “My father approved, was a bit hard without getting scolded but I convinced him.” He grabbed the glass from Tenzo’s hand and placed it onto the coffee table, before leaning in close. Their faces were inches apart and Tenzo tried hiding the blush that was still in his cheeks. “You know how to ride horses, right?”

“Yeah?” Tenzo raised an eyebrow glancing to Rin and Obito who both shrugged.

“Perfect!” Kakashi noticed the blush on his cheeks before turning to look at Obito “His cheeks are red? Obito he’s not allowed to have alcohol!” he yelled.

“How was I supposed to know!? He poured himself a glass!” Obito shrieked.

“Man don’t blame the guest!” Obito flipped him off immediately and in just a few seconds, Kakashi rapidly flew out the recliner chasing Obito across the second floor. 

Later that night, Tenzo was in his room laying on his bed on his side, looking out the window he saw the stars. They were beautiful like diamonds in the sky. He found them very attractive, was that what he thought of Kakashi. Just someone who was attractive? He knew he felt something but not sure what. It was already midnight, the fifteenth of September, and it was about time for him to rest. Why did Kakashi ask if he knew how to ride horses? The thought made him laugh. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the double chapter this week. I've been trying to add this on Tumblr.
> 
> HEADS UP:  
> \- KKYAM WEEK IS COMING UP!   
> check out: kakayamaweek2019.tumblr.com


	5. Blood Buddies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi likes to goof around with Tenzo on their way to meet someone important to Kakashi.

It was a cloudy morning, there was growing patches of blue, the sort of hue that is soft and bright at the same time. Though beneath the sheet of cloud is a grey that deepens to steel, the leading edge is a brilliant white, as if it is the pages of a new book ready for any curious eye. So, it can either mean that today could bring rain or sunshine. 

Apparently what Kakashi wanted to do was visit an old mentor of his, but he also wanted Tenzo to meet him. According to him there was something that Tenzo and his mentor could have gotten along with. Tenzo was given a horse as a welcoming gift. It was white yet the tip of its snout was black. Tenzo decided to call him Duke. Kakashi had a large black stallion. He seemed very dominant riding his horse. Kakashi would call him Knight but as well for Lucifer, Tenzo asked what his horse’s full name was and it came to be Sir Knight Lucifer. “Sir Knight Lucifer’s family belonged to my family for generations.” Kakashi would say.

“What is he, a vampire horse” Tenzo laughed.

“Well ain’t that funny. Don’t be ridiculous.” 

Tenzo shrugged his shoulders as Duke neighed under him. “So this mentor of yours, what’s he like?”

Kakashi looked up at the sky, patting Sir’s neck. “Well he’s pretty strong and wise. A great man. He taught Obito, Rin, and I the basics of living. And uh… well I don’t know how to describe a smart person. I mean he’s pretty intelligent, powerful enough to lead a whole country. He played a big role in my younger days.”

The horses were walking at a peaceful rate and the weather was cool. The horses seemed to enjoy the temperature, it was a bit too cold for Kakashi. He was dressed not in his usual opened collared shirts or nothing made in silk. He was wearing black cargo pants with the ends tucked into black combat boots. He wore a grey long sleeve under a bomber jacket. Tenzo wore a pair of slim fit jeans, a tee shirt with a Montgomery duffel jacket. “Younger days? So he’s also a vampire?”

“Well it’s strange with him. I’m not exactly sure. Maybe he is?” Kakashi was serious with his answer. Is it possible for a non-vamp to live long as they do? Kakashi knew Tenzo had questions but he unfortunately couldn’t answer them.

“Hey, uh I know this is kinda late to ask but I actually don’t know where we are? I mean like I know where are destination is but what I mean is where are we from? I don’t hear a distinct accent or anything. You said your mentor could rule a whole country, what country is that exactly?” Tenzo hoped the subject would alter the odd silence.

“Hm? So you don’t remember where you’re from?” Kakashi asked.

“No, not really.”

“Well, we are in Transylvania. Clich é ain’t it. But we are actually heading for the edge of Brașov, yet we of course have to take the long way.”

Tenzo assumed that Brașov was a city full of people against vampires or maybe it’s where he was from and in order for people not to detect him they had to go around. “Is that my home?” Tenzo asked.

“Not exactly.” Kakashi softly tugged on his reins signaling Sir to come to a stop. Duke stopped as well. “You my friend belong to the other side of Brașov, opposite from where we are going. I think it was Sibiu, yeah we’re going the other direction.” Kakashi ruffled his hair before releasing his cold breath. “People from that city are… quite strange.”

Tenzo raised his eyebrow. If that was where he was from then was he considered strange to Kakashi. The horses began their walk again at their peaceful rate. “So where’s your mansion located?”

Kakashi looked back and smiled. Tenzo didn’t know what to get from that, was he supposed to guess or something. He began to think of novels and yelled the first thing that popped into his mind. “Bran Castle!” Kakashi laughed and shook his head, his cheeks were actually red. “Close. We are actually east from it near  Buzău.”

“And we’re heading towards?”

“Right outside of Brăila. Not far from where the mansion is.”

“What the hell was I doing over here then if I’m from Sibiu?”

“I’d like you to remember that on your own. Wouldn’t be much help if I told right off the bat.” Tenzo pulled on his reins hard for Duke to rear. “Wait wait! You know!”

Kakashi nods not stopping his horse. His expression is blank, a face that’s hiding something. “Wait!” Tenzo yelled back. “I’d think it’d be best if I was to know! Maybe that can spark my memory a bit.” Kakashi ignored him. Tenzo insisted to know what his reason was for being far from home that night, but Kakashi kept quiet, at some point he became irritated whipping his reins leading Sir to gallop far away. Tenzo followed behind, somehow Sir Knight had amazing endurance. He decided to allow Duke get a break, bu he wasn’t sure if he was allowed to. Kakashi was a few feet ahead and Tenzo was left unprotected. What if he were to meet a member from a cult? He decided to gallop and catch up to Kakashi before allowing Duke to take his break. Kakashi agreed.

They took a rest spot near a river. The horses drank from the river while Kakashi laid on the ground reading some novel. It had no title. Tenzo sat next to him staring at the river, it was flowing nicely. He looked over his shoulder and saw Kakashi staring before he turned back to his book. Tenzo look back at the river which gave him the urge to pee. He got up and walked over to a nearby tree. Kakashi grabbed him by ankle, “Where do you think you’re going?”

“I have to piss?”

“Pee right there, I can’t have you out of my sight.” Kakashi said pointing right next to him.

“I am not peeing near you! Plus you left me behind when I was asking a simple question, so me peeing at least a few feet away won’t do much harm.” Kakashi sighed and continued off reading his book. Tenzo walked over to a nearby bush, unbuttoning his pants, pulling down his zipper, he released a sigh of relief. He does his pants after he finished urinating and when he turns around Kakashi stood in front of him. “Caught a glimpse of it. You weren’t lying.”

Tenzo became pale, did his man just get a look at his penis? “You fucking weirdo!” Tenzo yells throwing punches, each getting dodge by Kakashi. “Relax! It was just a glimpse.”

“Glimpse my ass.” Tenzo responds.

Kakashi laughed and wrapped an arm his shoulder. He walked them over to their horses and got on them getting ready to depart. “I won’t tell anybody I promise.”

Tenzo had a grimacing look on his face. “You still saw my dick.”

They arrived at their destination. It was a small town. The town was what a village becomes with no city planning and a great enthusiasm for architecture. Every building was different, borrowing this and that from another era. The horses walked on the pave way slowly, people who were walking by slightly moved out of the way of the horses. Tenzo heard whispers from the townsmen, some were questioning who he was or where he came from, a few girls were complimenting him, and then others were acknowledging Kakashi’s visit. They were heading for the center of town, the buildings looked more antique than those at the entrance. “Alright, I have to let you know something.” Kakashi turned back and looked at Tenzo. They were at a house, not too big, not too small, it was actually a decent size house. “If it’s about my dick, I don’t wanna hear about it.”

“No, of course not,” He turned his head at the door and laughed “I’ll tell about what I think a=on our way back.”

“You’re a pain.”

“Anyways, my mentor’s wife is pretty sweet. Gentle and caring, but don’t be a rude guest, She’s pretty scary.”

They left their horses at the front of the house, allowing them to rest there. Kakashi got up to the porch and knocked three times. The door slowly opened and a man of average height welcomed him. His eyes were crystal blue and his hair was nicely trimmed to his shoulders. “Hey Kakashi, I didn’t know you were coming over, you’d usually call me before coming.” The man was rubbing the back of his head as if he had just woken up. He looked behind Kakashi and stared for a while. “Who’s that?”

“Long story short, I found an injured hunter in the forest, convinced my father to keep him, he doesn’t remember anything prior his finding, and um he has a nice d-” Tenzo ends up smacking the back of his head before finishing his sentence. “You make it seem like I’m a pet.” Tenzo growled.

The man reached out his hand, Tenzo took and shook it. “Minato” the man said.

“Yamato” he replied.

“I, uh, come on in. Kushina and I were actually about to see you.” He escorted them to his living room, it was an average living room, it had a very booksmart theme. “Really?” Kakashi asked taking a seat on the sofa, patting down beside him signaling Tenzo to sit next to him, which he did. “Yeah, it’s the fifteenth of September!” Nothing rang a bell to Kakashi. He sat there puzzled and even elbowed Tenzo wondering what the day was. “It’s your birthday Kakashi.” Tenzo glanced over to Kakashi, his face had drooped down, and there was dark aura in his eyes. Tenzo grew afraid for a second before Kakashi lifted his head and smiled. “Oh, right that silly old thing.”

“Silly old?” a soft voiced yelled from the hall. A woman with long bright red hair walked out. She had her hair up in a high ponytail and wore a knitted turtleneck sweater under a pair of carhartt overalls. She seemed to have a belly as if she was expecting. “It was the day you were born! Of course you made have had a bad experience back in the past but you can’t let that keep you from enjoying your day.”

“Kushina!” Kakashi got up immediately, hoping the subject would change, and went over to hug her. Tenzo sat staring, not knowing how to approach her. “That’s Tenzo over there.” Kakashi said as he pointed. 

“Tenzo? I thought your name was Yamato?” Minato asked.

“Well it is. Tenzo Yamato, but I prefer Yamato.”

Minato nodded, he walked over to a recliner, setting it up to be comfortable for Kushina. “Yamato? Where did you meet him Kakashi?”

“He’s a hunter, so!” Kakashi shouts.

“What!” Kushina immediately rose from the recliner and looked over to Tenzo. He flinched even though she was across the room. Minato quickly patted her shoulders, calming her down. He his face grew even wearier.

“Not a bad one.” Kakashi finished. He went over to sit next to Tenzo again, “You see I found him injured in the forest while I was on a hunt with my father and he didn’t have his memory with him, so we took him in. We’re trying to help him gain his memory back, but as well we want him on our side.”

“Seems a little dangerous don’t ya think?” Kushina questioned.

“I’m pretty sure Lord Sakumo has his guards up Kushina. I’m guessing you don’t plan on keeping him for too long, right?” Minato added looking at Kakashi.

“Actually, we haven’t thought about that. We thought if he doesn’t gain anything we can turn him into one of us.”

“Turn who?” Tenzo was surprised, why was he not told this?   
“And what if he does?” Kushina asked.

“Does what?”

“Gain his memory? What if he remembers his job?”

“Well I know hunters execute vampires from what I’ve been told. But as of now Lord Sakumo and his members haven’t shown any harm, except Obito. I wouldn’t go attacking a group of people who rescued me, plus they are vampires, I wanna live.” Tenzo inputted.

They all sat in silence before Minato broke the awkwardness. “If Sakumo feels comfortable, I think we should too.” Kushina sighed, placing a hand on her belly. “I feel something strange about this. I’m not saying you may turn your back Yamato, I just feel uneasy. Unless it’s the pregnancy, but I’m alert.”

“Understandable.” Tenzo replied.

The subject of Tenzo gets changed and they chatter here and there, getting to know each other. Tenzo finally brings up the question he wanted to ask on his way here. “Alright, Kakashi said you were his mentor when he was young and he’s not exactly sure what you are, like he doesn’t know how you’re able to live long since you’re not a vampire, right?”

“Haha! No! I’m a dhampir! Half mortal half vampire. I do have the long life span as vamps do, but I don’t have to deal with the bad sunburns and such. Same goes for Kushina here.” That made sense. 

Minato had realized that Kakashi and Tenzo got along quite well, he stood staring at Kakashi and he eventually noticed. “Something wrong?” Tenzo and Kushina both looked over to Minato, not sure what Kakashi meant. Kakashi and Minato’s eyes were locked on each, neither speaking a word. “Why did you convince your father to spare his life?”

Kakashi kept quiet.

“I was wondering the same thing. Why did you convince your dad to save me?” Tenzo turned his body and looked at Kakashi. Still no answer.

“Seems like a story I’ve heard before, except there were no hunters.” Kushina adds giggling. Finally Kakashi responds. “Story! What story!” His face was red. “Oh you know what story I’m talking about.” Kushina grinned.

“What story?” Tenzo asked.

“I don’t think that’s our place to tell you but his.” Minato said as he pointed towards Kakashi.

“It’s a stupid story. Boring!” Kakashi quickly blurted. Tenzo was intrigued but by the looks of it Kakashi wasn't embarrassed but more guilty of something, like if he was hiding something. “Is it that personal Kakashi?” Tenzo asked him. Kakashi only nodded.

Kushina got up to get some tea and some beet juice for Kakashi as he requested. When she came back she held a book in her hand, it had a tiny silver bow on it. “Happy Birthday Kakashi.” she said as she handed him the book and ruffled his hair. Kakashi stared in awe, he was shaking to open the cover. “T-This is,” He couldn’t form any words, he began to twitch and a creepy smile curved on his face. “Tenzo you know what this is!” he asked.

“A book?” Tenzo replied.   
He squinted and leaned in towards invading his personal space. Tenzo looked at Minato giving him a look to clear up his confusion.”That is a novel written by Kakashi’s favorite author, he just happens to be my mentor. I liked to say the future godfather of my future son. He writes lots of great books as I am a fan of his as well but unlike Kakashi, I’m not into his, what can you call them? Ah, yes, smut stories.”

“So porno?” Tenzo questioned.

“No they’re not porno or smt,” Kakashi said quickly facing at Minato, “They’re very heated romances, love. and passion. These stories acquire such drama between lovers. Not the bad drama but the tension about risk and all. No porno.”

Kushina giggled and Minato sighed with a frown on his face. Tenzo laugh a bit too hard causing him to hold his stomach. “Who would have thought you were into books like that!” he yelled. His laugh was embarrassing Kakashi, there wasn’t a lot Tenzo knew about Kakashi but he found it amusing when some facts didn’t fit Kakashi’s character. Kakashi swung the book at the back of his head. Tenzo whimpered, grabbing his head. His eyes were shut tight and he was biting his lips. After the pain went away, he yanked the book out of Kakashi’s hand and swung at him. “You dumbass! My head still hurts!”

“I forgot don’t gotta be so mean about it!” Kakashi yelled back grabbing his book back. He got up for the sofa and walked over to Kushina, kissing her on her cheek and shaking hands with Minato. “Well we’re off, father said I can’t keep him out too late. I’ll visit another time!” He grabbed Tenzo’s arm and pulled him up, dragging him towards the door. Tenzo waved goodbye to the couple and smiled “It was nice meeting you two!”

“You too!” Minato says.

“Come back and visit also!” Kushina replies.

They got back to their horses and climbed on them, they were heading back to the entrance of the town until they heard some chaos. “What’s going on?” Tenzo asked. Kakashi eyes were glowing red, again he was alert like a dog filled with unease. “Seems like someone unwanted is in town or maybe the hanging of a culprit.”

“Hanging? Like lynching?” Tenzo asked.

“Yeah. But they usually lynch traitors, seems like they had a traitor in their own town.” Kakashi turned Sir back to the entrance, “C’mon we don’t wanna be involved with that, especially with you around.”

Tenzo followed Kakashi’s orders and did as he said. The immediate punishment for a traitor was death. Something about that was ringing a bell in Tenzo’s mind but he wasn’t exactly what. There had to be something in his previous life that resulted in death, or at least someone who was a traitor. He kept this quiet, he didn’t want to say something until he had the whole picture. “Oi, Tenzo!” Kakashi yelled back.

“Yeah?”

“Hope I don’t come off creepy.”

“What do you mean?” Tenzo was puzzled, he signaled Duke to walk beside Sir, so he was able to have a clearer view to Kakashi.

“If I make you uncomfortable of some sort, let me know.”

“You’re fine. I just think you’re a teenager stuck in a man’s body, so your hormones are all over the place.” Tenzo laughed.

Kakashi punched his shoulder softly laughing as well. “Well we do age pretty quick, maybe you got a point. But my hormones are controlled, they only spark when they find someone cute.” He grinned over at Tenzo. Tenzo didn’t seem to understand the joke at first until he thought about it the second time. He began blabber not knowing what the topic of his sentence was going to be until Kakashi rested his hand on his shoulder. “Relax,” he said. There was a slight pause between them. 

“Did you know I like your eyes?” Kakashi blurted.

“Huh?” Tenzo didn’t know how long he was going to last, by the time they reach the mansion it’d be dusk already, yet the sun hasn’t settled yet.

“Like they’re big!” Kakashi gestures his hands in demonstrating what he means. “Like buttons, they’re round and big! They’re cute.”

Tenzo thought he was dreaming but no, Kakashi was actually being opened. “Uh… thanks I guess.” 

“They’re almost as big as… nevermind” Kakashi didn’t finish his sentence instead he sat on his horse with a smirk staring at Tenzo.

They reached the mansion and the outside of the entrance seemed pretty terrifying at night. It almost seemed abandon as if it was a haunted house. They settled their horses at the front of the houses and Kakashi order to men who guarded the entrance to take them back to the barn. Was there more to this place than Tenzo knew? It was around time for supper and Kakashi wanted to rinse himself off before attending the table. Before he left, he gave a slight tug on Tenzo’s coat and whispered in his ear. “I’ll tell you the story some other time. The story Minato and Kushina were hinting at.” He mysteriously walked away, the tone his voice was enough to seduce Tenzo, yet he managed to maintain himself at the dinner table.


End file.
